The present invention is directed to a method of making sputtering targets in general and to a copper indium gallium sputtering target and method of making thereof by spray forming in particular.
Sputtering techniques are useful in various ways, such as deposition processes used in the fabrication of various products. A component of such sputtering techniques is a sputtering target. In such deposition techniques, the material of the sputtering target is deposited onto a substrate.